


Fine

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan wishes he could explain to them about what really happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

"Did something happen with a student?" Jean watches him as she folds up their sheets. "I know something is bothering you."

A student would be easier to explain, because how does he tell her that he killed her? Worse, that she killed Scott? Worse, that she sacrificed herself only to become a pawn in Mageneto's game? 

Scott is fiddling with the coffee maker again, mumbling under his breath. He should tell him that nothing fixes it anymore, and he's going to like the new one much better. But he needs to find out for himself. 

"No, everything is fine, darlin'. Everything is just fine."


End file.
